


Ask Me

by cowboykylux



Series: Biker Gang Kylo Ren AU [8]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bikers, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Biker Kylo Ren, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 06:55:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26469040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboykylux/pseuds/cowboykylux
Summary: When the power is knocked out by a thunderstorm, Kylo comes over to keep you company.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Series: Biker Gang Kylo Ren AU [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814647
Comments: 4
Kudos: 75





	Ask Me

It’s shitting rain outside, some kind of big storm moving through. Everything’s closed down, power’s out everywhere from downtown to the river. You don’t mind, you’re glad for it in fact, glad because your Kylo is at the apartment with you instead of over at his shop, the both of you snuggled up together in the too-small bed in your too-small room.

Candles are lit, and you’ve put small pots and jars all around the floor to catch the leaks that drip through the ceiling. Being on the top floor of the four-story walkup was nice because it meant you had no neighbors to go stampeding around – but when it rains heavy like this, you wonder if flood damage is worth the quiet.

Still, trying to look on the brighter side of things, you’re dry and warm, and the candles are providing the most comfortable atmosphere for you to be wrapped up in.

Well, that, and you’re wrapped up in Kylo’s arms. The dark tattoos that twist all around his arms and creep onto his chest melt into his skin handsomely, and you never resist reaching out to trace them. Your favorite is the black snake which slithers and loops around his forearm, mouth opening near his wrist. You sometimes like to imagine that, like the snake, Kylo’s embrace could crush you to death.

You hadn’t seen much of him lately, he’s been working so hard at the shop. People bringing in their motorcycles for repairs and tune-ups after long summer trips, other people wanting custom builds or restorations in time for the holidays. You saw him yesterday, but that had been only for an hour during his lunch break, and it had been a week that you’d seen him last, before then.

“What are you smiling about?” Kylo mumbles, his face shoved onto the same pillow where your head is resting.

He’s always got a pinch between his brows, a look of steady concentration. You used to think it was a scowl, but you’ve been together long enough now to know the difference between his scowls and his pensive moods. He doesn’t have his jaw clenched tight this time, for example, so no scowl.

You hum out a little pleased sound in response, give him half a shrug. You thought he had fallen asleep, he sometimes does when your fingertips graze softly over his skin like this.

“I’m just happy you’re here.” You reply easily, the little smile that had been teasing the corners of your mouth now widening out more fully into a grin.

“Alright cut the crap.” Kylo can’t help but start to smile too, your affection for him contagious. You watch as he bites down on his cheek, trying to maintain his composure lest he look like a love-sick fool in front of you and ruin his cool, detached, aloof image.

“No really!” You wriggle out of his grip and laugh at the way he groans when you swing a leg over his hips, straddling him, teasing all the while, “I missed your scintillating company.”

He makes you yelp out in surprise when he wrangles your body back down to the mattress, the both of you wrestling around in the sheets for a moment or two until your laughter has you breathless.

“Kiss me a little?” He asks so seriously that you only giggle some more.

“No.” You shake your head slowly, playfully. Your eyes are sparkling with mirth, and the corner of Kylo’s mouth twitches into a smile he’s desperately trying to hide.

Kylo’s hand caresses your chin and you tip it down so that you can kiss at his palm. His hands are so warm, calloused and rough in the best way. You kiss at his tattoos, the little symbols and letters on his knuckles, before bringing the tips of his fingers to your lips for soft presses of your adoration. He watches you with gentle eyes, the divot between his eyebrows disappearing as he sighs out contentedly into the mattress.

You release his hand and crowd into his space, cupping his cheeks in warm palms of your own as you bring your mouths together. He holds you so tightly, so securely, that even when the thunder slams through the apartment building and sets the car alarms off outside, you barely notice.

Time passes strangely, when you’re kissing Kylo.

You have no idea if it’s been an hour, or a minute, and you don’t care.

There’s no rush, nowhere to be, no one to see. Just you and him in that little apartment, just the sounds of your lips sliding together, sweet noises and small gasps of breath that make you dizzy. It’s slow, there’s no need to hurry with the rain pouring down like this. Here and now, you have all the time in the world with him, with your Kylo.

He groans low in his throat, his hands kneading at your shoulders, your thighs, the slope of your back. He licks into your mouth and tugs you as close as he can get you, crushes you to him. You let yourself be crushed, that firm pressure encompassing you, surrounding you with calm.

Funny, you think with a huff of laugh against his mouth, the last word you would ever associate with Kylo, is calm.

He doesn’t know what you’re laughing about this time, but he kisses you around it, around your mental musings. You’re not oblivious to the hot length pressing into your thigh, and it only fuels your ego. You like that kissing Kylo gets him hard, like that he’s hard for you so easily.

“Wanna have sex?” You smile, press small smooches to the spot where his chin and his neck meet, kiss your way down to the little tattoo that rests in the pit of his throat.

“I don’t know if I’ve got the energy, sweets.” He surprises you by saying. You hum in acknowledgement, he did just come in you not even an hour ago. 

“Alright.” You say instead, “We can put a movie on if you’d like, I don’t think we’ve actually watched a movie together all the way through.”

“No, I just,” He runs his hands through his hair – it’s starting to get long again, you notice. Maybe you’ll offer to trim it later in the evening – he sighs, as if it’s an admission of defeat when he says, “I just want to look at you a while.”

“Me?” You grin, making him roll his eyes, immediately regretting how he’s stoked your ego further.

“Yeah you, don’t sound so surprised.” He pinches at your chin and smacks a playful kiss to your lips, one that’s loud and wet and has your nose crinkling from how it tickles. “You’re a right looker.”

“You’re pretty easy on the eyes too, honey.” You tug playfully on one of his big ears, before settling your head close to his on the pillow again so he can get his fill of you. Even there in the soft candle-light, you can see how brown his eyes are. “Thank you for coming over.”

“When have I ever said no to anything you asked?” Kylo almost seems offended by that, the insinuation that he wouldn’t want to be where you are.

“Yesterday.” You point out with a teasing smile, remembering how you had asked him to come over for dinner but he had said he needed to work late instead.

He rolls his eyes and pushes his big hand over your face, mussing up your hair and bringing you in for a kiss again.

“You’re so damn difficult sometimes.” He grumbles, hating when he’s caught bein’ wrong.

“If I asked you to stay tonight, would you?” You smile, knowing he’s got nowhere else to be.

“Why don’t you ask me?” Kylo challenges, although you both know the answer already.

Still, you turn on your charm and loop your arms around his neck, kiss and kiss and kiss him again, never getting enough of the feeling of his lips on yours, his hands on your body, even if they’re just holding you tight. Your voice is soft and breathless when you ask him in all sincerity, “Stay with me?”

And he nods his head, his nose rubbing against yours as he settles in for an evening of warm skin against warm skin, and responds,

“As long as you’d like.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by these prompts: If inspiration strikes, could I please request "What are you smiling about?" & "If I asked you to stay, would you?"


End file.
